Sabrina
Sabrina 'is Ezra's employée at The Brew and also a friend of The Liars. She is portrayed by Lulu Brud. She makes her first appearance in Season 6 as a guest, but becomes a recurring character in Season 7. Series |-|Season 6= 'Don't Look Now Sabrina is introduced as the new baker at The Brew; Ezra tells Spencer that she smells like weed, but makes really good pastries. He adds that it's medicinal to help with Sabrina's migraine, but it makes her clumsy. Spencer later goes back to The Brew to see if Sabrina could give her something to help her calm her nerves. Sabrina says that she can't sell her anything, but doesn't oppose to sharing a little bit. She then makes a little package for Spencer containing cookies. O Brother, Where Art Thou While at The Brew, Sabrina sees how stressed Spencer is and slips a bag of gummy bears into her bag when Spencer leaves for a minute. She tells Hanna to tell Spencer to thank her later and leaves. Toby mistook Sabrina's note, "Don't stress, babe (heart) S", for Spencer's; it was revealed that the gummy bears had a drug substance in them. Charlotte's Web Sabrina reappears in this episode and tries to help Emily with a finicky parking meter; she pays for Emily's parking, and she thanks Sabrina. Later, Emily goes to The Brew and has a talk with her; Sabrina mentions that Ezra put her in charge of The Brew and Emily asks her not to tell anyone that she saw Emily outside of the medical center. Sabrina promises not to say anything, then reveals that she had cancer and says it helped to have support. While Emily and Pam are at The Brew talking about Em's "plans", Sabrina is shown giving them their order. New Guys, New Lies While working, Aria pleads with Sabrina to give her the key to Ezra's apartment but she doesn't. Aria asks a reluctant Emily to help by having her distract Sabrina. Emily and Sabrina talk about her not having any technology or social media outlets, while Aira retrieves the key from the box underneath the counter. In the middle of their conversation about Emily's volunteer work, Aria came back wanting Sabrina to leave to she could speak with Emily. Later on, Emily has to return the key because Aria forgot to put it back and Sabrina catches her. Sabrina tells Emily that there will be a lock on the box tomorrow, causing Emily to say that she really was interested in what Sabrina had to say. However, Sabrina tells her that time is short so she should save her lies for someone who has the time to hear them, before taking the box with her. |-|Season 7= Tick-Tock, Bitches Emily encounters her at The Brew, and she realizes Emily is upset about something. Even through she firstly hesitates, Sabrina finds out she is concerned about Alison's well-being in Welby, then tries to console her. The Talented Mr. Rollins She breaks up with her girlfriend Rachel which leads to Emily comforting her. Along Comes Mary She starts to date Emily. Exes and OMGs She's supportive of Emily going for the swim coach job at the High School. The Wrath of Kahn She's jealous of Paige which results in a breakup which contributes to Sabrina looking into leaving Rosewood after this event. Hold Your Piece Aria calls Ezra and tells him that Sabrina has quit her job at The Brew because she has been offered an apprenticeship in Atlanta with a hot new baker and needs to be there the next day. Appearances (9/160) Trivia * Lulu Brud Zsebe, who portrays Sabrina, is best friends with Troian Bellisario in real life. * In "The Talented Mr. Rollins", Sabrina is confirmed to be interested in women in some way. Quotes Gallery sabrina.jpg|Lulu Brud Zsebe as Sabrina sabrina1.jpg|Lulu Brud Zsebe as Sabrina 2015-06-24 08-35-24.jpg 2015-06-24 08-32-12.jpg sabrina_6x04_2.jpg|Sabrina sabrina_6x04_1.jpg|Sabrina sabrina_6x04_.jpg|Sabrina Sabrina_612.jpeg Sabrina_6x12.jpeg Sabrina_with_Emily_612.jpeg 7x20s-75.png 7x20s-76.png 7x03s-23.png 7x03s-24.png 7x03s-25.png 7x03s-86.png 7x03s-88.png 7x03s-105.png 7x03s-106.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 6 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:LGBT Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Season 7